


Grey Hair

by labiangla



Category: Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Actor!New, Actor!Tawan, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labiangla/pseuds/labiangla
Summary: For them, sometimes, their love is as simple as that.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Grey Hair

It was 11.15 PM when Thitipoom came with a bag full of potato chips, chocolate bar, and two cans of beer. Tawan's condominium was always his place to crash on when he had late schedule. His own condominium was too faraway, he reasoned. Of course, even Atthaphan—who was known as the guy who believed in everything included white lies—wouldn't buy it. But Tawan wasn't complaining.

Funnily, having Thitipoom at his place meant he could get a proper rest. Even though they ended up talking about things all night and just headed to bed when the shorter clock needle crossed number three, Tawan would get up in the morning with a fresh and fully charged energy.

Maybe that's the boyfriends thing.

So tonight, when Thitipoom opened the door swinging the plastic bag he brought, Tawan welcomed him with a short warm hug and a slight peck on his left cheek.

“You look drained,” said Tawan, slowly caressing the forehead of his boyfriend.

Thitipoom smiled, “Yeah, that was long filming. I had to retake for like... I don't know, maybe seven times? Because my partner couldn't memorize her line well.”

Both of them walked towards the living room, and in huge and soft couch worth almost a thousand dollars they rested their bodies. Tawan wasn't too keen on expensive and branded stuffs, but knowing Thitipoom had habit to fall asleep in couch instead of bed, Tawan decided to buy one just to make sure his significant other wouldn't get backache or sore neck in the morning. Plus, they could use it for cuddle time in sweater weather.

Thitipoom opened a bag of potato chips after turning the TV on. No particular show he wanted to watch, just needed the sound so he could chew his food better. Tawan handed him a can of beer, opened.

“Eat slowly, you'll choke yourself,” Tawan scolded.

Thitipoom giggled, “I'm twenty seven, not five. I know how to eat.”

“Maybe if you start behave like one, I'll stop,” Tawan ran his fingers through Thitipoom's hair.

Thitipoom looked up, “You can feed me instead, so you won't say anything.” Tawan replied softly, “Thanks, but I prefer having my hands doing another job.”

“Like stroking my hair?”

“Like stroking your hair.”

Thitipoom smiled. He gulped his beer twice, before putting down the potato chips on the table. Tawan looked at him, following every movement. Thitipoom quit his late snack to lay down on his back and put his head on Tawan's thighs. The older was still busy brushing his fingers through Thitipoom's hair, shifted his sit position so both were in the most comfortable state.

“So.. how was your day?” asked Thitipoom.

Another funny thing. People outside this condominium were used to know Tawan as a talkative person who couldn't stop talking about things once he started open his mouth. But with Thitipoom, under this very roof, Tawan mostly was just silent, looked dearly and listened to what Thitipoom had to say.

“Just another day. Filmed some stuff with Weerayut and Jumpol, nothing special. What did your fans send for food support today?” Tawan asked back.

Thitipoom recalled, “Ice cream, sweet spicy shrimps, cinnamon rolls, and yogurt. I think there were more but I couldn't remember well. They sent so many foods.”

“Was it hard?”

A wrinkled appeared on Thitipoom's forehead soon after Tawan threw the question. “What made you think so? Do I have grey hair again? Last time I had it was like a year ago, when I was super stressed about the contract renewal.”

Tawan chuckled.

Thitipoom slowly grabbed Tawan's hand to stop the guy from continue stroking his hair. “It's a damn grey hair, is it?”

“Only one, nothing serious.”

Thitipoom pouted. He let go Tawan's hand, and Tawan went back to his stroking his boyfriend's hair agenda.

“So? What's wrong?” repeated Tawan.

“Nothing.”

“Are you going to use 'I'm just tired' excuse card again? Just like last time before I caught you red-handed crying because of a freaking signing paper?” Tawan asked boldly, poking the tip of Thitipoom's nose.

Thitipoom sighed. “That was different.”

Tawan didn't immediately answering. He rather played with Thitipoom's getting-longer fringe and caressed the forehead with his palms.

“You know I'm having two projects going on right now. Sometimes, it's too much to take. Tired, not having enough sleep, not having enough time with you, too often eating out with the staff, just... usual problems you have when you're busy,” continued Thitipoom.

Tawan smiled, he bent down a little bit. He cupped both of Thitipoom's cheeks and process a soft long kiss on his raw and pinkish lips.

“You know I love you, right?”

Thitipoom smiled shyly. “Yeah. That kiss is so reassuring.”

“You know that you can always talk to me, right?”

Not letting Tawan finishing his sentences, Thitipoom interrupted. “Yes, Mr. Vihokratana. I know I can always talk to you, rely on you, and share everything I have in mind with you. Because you won't judge, you will try to find a way, and you will comfort me the best way you could. Yes, I understand.”

“Just... reminding you, in case you forgot,” Tawan argued.

Thitipoom pinched Tawan's cheeks. “How could I forget that, you literally been saying those every day.”

Tawan smiled.

“But I don't think you know that I love you more, Te,” this time, Thitipoom fought back and got up just to the level of Tawan's face, to reach his lips. “So might as well I show it to you. I'm more of a man with actions than words.”

The same second, Tawan let Thitipoom exploring his lips softly while hugging him so he wouldn't fall from the couch. Hoping that tonight could be another charging night for both.

For them, sometimes, their love is as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> a self-project so i can stop being angst-master sobs ;_;


End file.
